Fotografía
by Storiesandlies
Summary: Nunca una cámara de fotografía había servido para tanto.


Es un nuevo día en el McKinley y todo el mundo va por los pasillos con prisa. Es primera hora de un lunes, las clases están a punto de comenzar, por eso, las taquillas se empiezan a cerrar y todas las conversaciones —sobre el fin de semana y fiestas geniales— se trasladan a las clases hasta que entren los profesores.

Puck —como es normal en él— cuando entra por la puerta del instituto los pasillos ya están casi vacíos. Sólo quedan unos pocos atrasados que corretean a sus primeras clases. Él lleva una camiseta negra y sus vaqueros favoritos, la mochila la lleva sobre un hombro, prácticamente vacía, al fin y al cabo no piensa ir a ninguna clase.

Camina con esa seguridad de plomo que le caracteriza, no puede evitar mirar por las ventanas de cada clase y ver a todo sus compañeros medio dormidos mientras escuchan las aburridas lecciones. Finn recostado en su silla con los ojos cerrados sin entender nada de física, Kurt limándose las uñas mientras se manda notitas con Mercedes, Santana enviando algún mensaje a alguien y en la clase de español ve a Artie intentándose aprender las estúpidas preposiciones. Puck tiene especial cuidado cuando pasa por la clase de geografía en la que tendría que estar sentado en ese momento, por eso prefiere agacharse y que nadie le vea a través de la ventana, nunca ha asistido a esa aburrida clase y no le gustaría ser pillado ahora.

Se dirige hacia el aula de música donde sabe que a esas horas estará tan vacío como el desierto. Sus opciones en esos casos siempre son las mismas, las gradas de el campo de fútbol, la enfermería donde siempre le dejarían echar un pequeña siesta y por último el aula de música. Normalmente no suele terminar ahí porque sabe que a veces entra el señor Schuster a preparar algo para las prácticas de la tarde, pero ese día hacía demasiado frío en la calle y no tenía demasiado sueño para ir directamente a la enfermería. Decide sentarse en el fondo de la clase detrás de todas las sillas que a esas horas un lunes aún estaban perfectamente colocadas, el suelo no está frío y Puck se ríe por lo estúpido de su pensamiento, no puede evitar compararlo con alguno de Finn. Abre la mochila y saca de su interior el único objeto que porta, una nueva cámara de fotos. Negra, con un zoom de 10 aumentos, capaz de fotografiar hasta la más pequeña célula del cuerpo.

Puck está orgulloso de su nueva adquisición, lo primero de todo porque esta vez se la ha ganado con sus propias manos, por una vez no era nada robado o quitado a alguno de los _frikis _del instituto. Su trabajo en la piscina le había permitido darse un capricho y ese capricho había sido la mejor cámara de fotos del mercado para poder hacer fotos a todos los culos bonitos que había por el instituto. Puck estuvo probando toda la primera hora distintos modos para hacer las fotos, dando a todos los botones para ver que luz tenía que poner en cada momento.

Cuando sonó el timbre dando por finalizada la primera clase de la semana Puck salió al pasillo con la cámara en mano para empezar ha utilizarla, justo cuando cerro la puerta el aula tras de sí una de las animadoras paso por su lado, fue rápido, y la foto qué hizo iba a ser algo muy caro en los vestuarios masculinos. Se paso así los pocos minutos que duraba el intercambio, dándole al botón cada vez que veía algo que su mente aceptaba como útil.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba otra vez en clases decidió acercarse al salón de actos para poder ver todo su trabajo tranquilamente, no le impresiono para nada escuchar la voz de Rachel en cuanto abrió la puerta, se quedo un rato arriba entre la oscuridad y ver como su compañera del club Glee seguía cantando esas canciones de musical que tanto la gustaban. En uno de sus múltiples giros con la canción le pareció ver el color de su ropa interior y algo se encendió en él, por supuesto, Rachel Berry por muy pesada que fuese tenía unas piernas de infarto, encendió la cámara en un segundo y se puso a fotografiar.

Apreció mientras se encargaba de pulsar al botón, las largas piernas que se acentuaban con esas cortas faldas, noto el pequeño movimiento de sus pechos al andar y aunque no pudo ver el color de su ropa interior pudo observar la bonita sonrisa que tenía cuando estaba cantando. Estaba tan atento a su nuevo "trabajo" que no se dio cuenta como Rachel se quedaba mirándolo con una de sus manos en la cintura mientras que con la otra seguía sujetando el micrófono.

—Noah Puckerman, se que estás haciéndome fotos prácticamente desde que has entrado, ¿quieres dejar de ser descarado?.

Puck solo sonrió cuando escucho la advertencia de la chica y volvió a guardar la cámara en su vacía mochila.

—Bueno nena, si sabías que estaba ahí desde el principio hubiese sido fácil pararme, en cambio has seguido cantando tus raras canciones.

—Como ya sabes voy a ser una famosa estrella de Brodway así que tengo que estar acostumbrada a ser fotografiada y grabada por todos lados, habrás podido comprobar que actuó muy natural delante de la cámara —Y eso dejo un poco molesto a el chico porque en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que la chica había estado actuando —Pero bueno, eso no viene ahora al caso, ¿qué haces con una cámara fotografiándome?

—Bueno… digamos que hay ciertas fotos que me pueden hacer ganar algo de dinero en los vestuarios masculinos, ¿No crees?

—Puckerman, no vas a utilizar mis fotos para que los chicos hagan... - Y Rachel no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito al pensar lo que harían con las fotos, bajo rápidamente del escenario y se coloco en un momento en frente de Puck - Me vas a dar ahora mismo la cámara y vas a borrar todas la fotos - le ordeno.

—Y qué pasa si no lo hago Berry —la intentó picar— me pegarás hasta que te la dé o mejor aún...

Puck no pudo seguir la frase porque notó como la mirada de la chica cambiaba de enfado a una forma que nunca había notado. De repente —sin ser consciente de qué estaba pasando— la mano de la chica estaba recorriendo una de las venas de su antebrazo mientras que la otra se colocaba en su cintura. En unos pocos segundos sus cuerpos estaban uno junto al otro y Puck no pudo evitar reaccionar ante la cercanía de la chica judía.

Sus bocas estaban casi juntas, solo uno de los dos tenía que moverse apenas unos milímetros para todo ese espacio desapareciese. Puck estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando notó como su mochila aparecía en la espalda de Rachel y está sonreía triunfalmente.

—Sé que no puedo pegarte Puckerman, pero eres un hombre.

Y con esa última frase, Rachel dejó a Puck en medio del salón de actos, sin la mochila y lo que era más importante, sin todas esas fotos que había hecho.

Y lo que más rabia le dio a Puck, es que esa noche pensó demasiado en Rachel Berry mientras estaba en ducha con el agua caliente cayendo por su cuerpo y su mano alrededor de su amigo.


End file.
